Saritan x Aiko
by kojoten
Summary: I started the beta for this game and just kinda thought of this when I saw my character next to another persons character. Don't judge me.


I never expected this. I never imagined my first courtship would begin with such an alluring invitation. From the onset; I had just ventured into the distance and lush land of Gridania, aspiring to conjoin with the Adventurer's Guild. As if my curiosities weren't already peaked, I was burdened with the fate to cross paths with a fine, young, slender Miqo'te; Aiko Yuuki.

The moment our eyes met I realized that I had made a grave mistake or ensued in a vicious scenario. Upon her gaze, she almost immediately bent to an angle, placing her palms against the fresh, grassy dirt and flicking her tail towards me. She gave off a soft whimper and bit her lip, as if signifying a look of concern. I quickly turned away, my face flushed to a rosy pink color; trying to hide it I placed my hand near my face. I tried to walk away from the situation but before I could complete a single step, she lets out a brief moan. I looked back over my shoulder to see her standing, legs crossed tightly, ears downward, and tail curled, her hand outstretched to me as she gave another look as if saying "Please."

Though I felt it was wrong in every fiber of my being, I could not refuse her and promptly grasped her hand in mine, pulling her close into my chest and holding her in by the waist while keeping one hand in lock with hers. She softly nuzzled against me and I could feel myself become overwhelmed. She looked up at me, straight into my soul it seemed, with her bright blue, crystal eyes. Her soft black hair feathered briskly in the breeze, revealing an undercoat of soft, white, fine hairs. I softly ascended my hand up her bare back as her body twitched softly in my arms, releasing quietly contained moans. Looking down at her, she had retracted her head back into my chest and I continued to raise my hand, eventually reaching her nape and softly brushing through her hair. She gripped at my tunic and whimpered, "Please do not tease me…" My eyes widened.

Without a moment's rest, I lifted her into my arms, carrying her as a princess as I began to walk towards the nearby inn. Many surrounding citizens whispered quietly, having seen the whole event first hand, most smiled or giggled and some more brute like figures gave me a slight gesture as if to say 'Hoorah'. I let a smile graze across my face as the gentle creature within my grasp continued to nuzzle closer, smiling as well. I took her to a rented room I had planned for when arriving in the city state and placed her carefully on the sheets. I initially let her lie there in her inviting position, whilst I looked down at her, admiring her physique. When her eyes came to contact with mine again, she slowly outreached bother of her arms to me "Take me… I can't wait for you anymore…!" she briskly grinds her thighs together and whimpers again and again.

My head had gone blank and I quickly unraveled the ties on my tunic, climbing on top of her, keeping her small build pinned to the bed. Her lips spread open for a kiss repeatedly between her moans and she wrapped her slim, pale arms around my neck. I plunged down onto her, kissing her passionately, slipping my tongue in immediately and quickly feelings hers enter my mouth too. Between breathes, a trail of saliva remained between us and her gasped hot puffs of air at every halt. She slipped her hands to my chest and felt around my muscles. I could tell she was trying to seduce me even more but I had already played her and she lost the ability to control herself, moaning loudly and clenching against my back, wrapping her legs around my waist "I can't… I can't keep waiting… please…" she breathed heavily and desperately as I unclipped the leather strand holding my trousers in place.

I couldn't let myself be the only one taken, so I slowly lowered my lower garment and sat back on the bed against my knees, showing off most of my exposed body. "Can't keep waiting… for what?" I said snickering, also breathing with slight heft. She got up from her horizontal position and crawled onto my lap, softly feeling the outside of my pants still hiding part of my member, "This… give it to me… I want it… so bad…" she licked her lips, unbuttoning her top and revealing her breasts, the reaching her hand into her skirt "Right… here…" she was so aroused she had to close one of her eyes and her tongue began to immerge from her lips. "As you wish," I softly pulled her skirt and stockings off in one motion and smiled, finally removing my trousers. My member sprung from the confinements of its cloth and stood tall and erect, "I won't let you escape," I pushed her back against the bed and spread her legs, placing her calves upon my shoulders. My member grazed against her soft lower half. She bit her lip desperately and I slowly pressed into her.

She was obviously much smaller than most and I wasn't particularly small so the endeavor was not easy, though I was glad to see she was as tight as they come. She leaned up and wrapped her soft skinned limbs around me again and begged once more "I can … take it… just put it inside me…" her face was hot and red and I could feel her heavy breath, I couldn't hold back after that. I quickly shoved inside of her, smacking against her and feeling her clit become more and more hard. Moans of extreme pleasure released from her jaw and she clawed softly at my upper back. I conjoined our lips, viciously attacking her inner mouth and she promptly returned the favor. Soft moans and sounds of sweaty skin pounding against each other emitted throughout the whole room and possibly beyond the fabric door separating them from a hallway common area.

After separating from the first kiss, still vigorously pounding inside of her "Why don't you moan… so they can hear your gorgeous voice…?" I licked my lips, feeling up her back again, seeing that was her sensitive spot. She gripped her fists against my chest, holding back more aggressive moans "I-I… d-don't want… anyone b-but you…" My eyes transformed to a near primal feline slice as I thrusted into her even harder. Saying something like that is not easily overlooked.

Possibly hours passed, but when I awoke to see a small cat like creature resting against my bicep, beneath a soft fur blanket, the moonlight shone against her hair like flecks of stardust. I softly ran my fingers through her hair and smiled. I planted a soft peck against her forehead and her eyes slowly flickered open. She outstretched her arms and quickly flickered her ears and tail then quickly nuzzled back up to my side and I wrapped my arm around her waist "Good morning," and whispered softly, "Mm.. morning," she giggled back at me, placing her arms around me in a hug.

I of course had worries; I didn't even expect her to be there when I woke up, I do admit I was beyond overjoyed that she was still there. I was still slightly confused on how she came to my side like this. Not to be too focused on it but she was very tight, and no common whore would be in such care. Whatever the story was, I was sure I would get answered eventually. In that moment I honestly just wanted to hold her close and feel safe again.

She eventually dozed back off and I chose not to wake her when I removed myself from the bed. I reapplied my clothes and strolled out to the common area feelings refreshed. The inn's bar was evenly crowded, as per usual at this late hour. I just ordered a small order of mead and a loaf of bread to offer to my bed mate, but before the order was even be followed out, I heard the rapid patter of toes against the oaky wood floors and a sudden jolt of pressure against my back. Two smalls arms clung to my lower torso and I felt their grip tighten, "Don't leave me like just like that!" I looked over my shoulder to see my partner in loose, revealing undergarments; sobbing and clinging to me. I quickly scrambled to cover her up and rushed her back to the room so no one else could observe her flighty actions.

Her hysterical hiccupping and sobbing was decreased by a tight hug and kiss on the forehead. As she calmed down, she let out a few choppy verbiages "I… *hic* d-don't want *hic* you to leave me…!" and I continually reassured her and repeated the simple command of 'shh'. When she finally calmed down in my embrace I tightened my grip and slouched my head to her shoulder, "I'm not going anywhere… how could I ever leave you?" I can feel her gaze soften with my indirect proposal and she softly gasps for air again. "I know you don't do this all the time… I don't want this to be a casual occasion... I want to spend more time with you," I admit whole heartedly, spilling my heart, slightly out character, "I don't know why you chose me but you did and I won't let you rethink that choice because I don't intend on letting you get away, and not just because of your body, because-" I come to a sudden stop.

What was I just going to say? She pulls my head back up so we are staring into each other's eyes, but now the tears in hers are much softer and caused by happiness; she giggles, "Because, what?" wiping a tear away then returning her palms to my cheeks. Yeah, I know what I wanted to say, I know what I meant. I quickly leaned in, holding her wrists, and kissing her softly, not like last night, a less rough, and more compassionate exchange, "Because I love you," I said softly after pulling away. She giggles excitedly and quickly breaks her hands free then wraps them around my neck and pulls herself into a real hug, "I love you too!"

I feel her soft peck on my cheek and smile before grabbing a soft hold of her waist and pulling her a bit backwards "Well then, I should know my lovers name," I smiled genuinely and she replies along with a butterfly kiss "Aiko Yuuki! And you?" I hesitate slightly, only because of my curiosity for her name's origin, maybe she came up with a new name for a new life? Should I consider the same? After a rapid thought I decide my answer, "Saritan Espion, your loyal lover from now onward," I softly kiss her once more and she nuzzles up to me again. My sanctuary is here with her and nothing can take that away.


End file.
